Dreaming of You
by Seliphra
Summary: Shizuo is asleep and Izaya can't resist temptation . One-shot, Izuo, warnings inside. R&R !


**Heyo, I was trying to sleep and this came to me so I wrote it. It's 2 am ._. Please be kind and leave a review when you finish~**

**Warnings: Established Relationship, yaoi, Izuo, smut, some fluff, language and sleep molestation**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know I do not own Durarara! or any of it's characters. Kthnxbai**

* * *

Shizuo moaned softly in his sleep and the man beside him smirked softly, carmine eyes drifting over his form. The blonde beside Izaya was definitely asleep, and soundly by the looks of it but he seemed to be having an awfully good dream too. Shizuo was hard as a rock after all; the odd twitch from one limb or another in whatever wet dream he was having and Izaya was only too keen to help his lover out with the release he was going to have anyways.

One of the informant's hands slipped around his lover's body to stroke gently at the organ eliciting a shuddering gasp from the still sleeping man and quietly Izaya grinned before gripping harder, his hand moving in slow, languid strokes. Ahh, but like this Izaya wouldn't come too and that was just no good.

Two more languid strokes from base to tip and Izaya removed his hand and dug out the bottle of lube grinning as he nipped tenderly on the shivering blonde's neck. Shizuo was so perfect, sleeping an awake and Izaya would take him either way.

Izaya coated two fingers in lube before gently using his dry hand to tug Shizuo's shoulder so that he lay on the bed properly before gently forcing one of Shizuo's legs up to expose the others entrance. Both of the informants slicked fingers rubbed against the twitching bud and he had to wonder if Shizuo was already passed the foreplay in his dream. Izaya liked foreplay though, he loved teasing Shizuo in every way he could conceive of and Shizuo being asleep for this part changed nothing.

Both fingers spread enough lube to be inserted easily enough and he smirked when Shizuo moaned properly, all still in his sleep. He thrust the two fingers as slowly as he could and watched his prey for the reaction, very pleased indeed when Shizuo began to gasp softly.

"Izaya…" the informant glanced up; worried the blonde had woken too soon when he heard his name called in a breathless whisper. He was relieved to find Shizuo's eyes remained closed, though the palest flush now adorned his cheeks. Shizuo's passage was witching gently now around Izaya's fingers and the informant knew the blonde would wake if he went too quickly. Not yet, no, not yet.

The third finger was slipped in slowly as Izaya watched, irritated that his world was in shades instead of colour. He preferred the lights on when he had sex, that way he could memorize each perfect expression Shizuo made for him during their act.

Izaya's smirk turned into a scowl though when he felt Shizuo tightening rapidly and he gripped hard at the base of Shizuo's erection to stop the others release from occurring though it caused a pitiful whine to escape Shizuo's lips and those golden eyes to flutter open.

"B-bastard…" Shizuo murmured and Izaya sighed softly, pulling his fingers out of Shizuo, his grip remaining firm. Wordlessly, Izaya moved between Shizuo's legs and pressed his own erection against the others entrance despite it being still clothed in his boxers –a fact easily remedied by Shizuo ripping them off to satisfy his own need now.

"Eager are we~?" Izaya teased, licking gently at the shell of Shizuo's left ear as he pressed against Shizuo's entrance again.  
"That's y-your damn fault f-flea," Shizuo growled, his hips pressing upwards in an automatic reaction and it forced the head of Izaya's erection inside him. The both let out a low hiss and Izaya pressed inside him completely now, releasing his hold on Shizuo only when he was sheathed entirely inside the other.

"Shizu-chan… you're so tight~" Izaya gasped softly, his voice a whisper, instinctive when the world around them was so dark and silent. Izaya moved his hips gently now, slow, shallow thrusts to force another breathy moan from his lover, one of Shizuo's hands reaching up to grip the head board for support, the other gripping the sheets beside his body.

Izaya's hands trailed lazily up Shizuo's abdomen and chest as he thrust inside the other, his left hand reaching Shizuo's right nipple before it pinched teasingly at it. Izaya's right hand rested just below Shizuo's left arm, using the position to support the faster pace he wanted himself and it caused a properly loud moan to escape Shizuo.

Their efforts for silence forgotten Izaya laughed, revelling in his control over the monstrously powerful Shizuo Heiwajima. That a man who could and did through vending machines loved to take the teasing and tormenting of Izaya in bed… well, it had been quite the pleasant surprise for Izaya.

He gave up on teasing the nipple as his left hand trailed down again to rest on Shizuo's hip, though he did force the other to adjust slightly. The subtle shift allowed Izaya to drive right into Shizuo's prostate, something that drove the blonde completely wild and Izaya laughed again when he heard the headboard crack under Shizuo's hand as the blonde writhed beneath him.

Finally their bodies reached their limit's though, tension building in their muscles and causing Shizuo's legs to come up higher and his toes to curl while Izaya's grip on Shizuo's chest and hips became harder, his pace frantic until they both released.

Izaya drove deep inside Shizuo as Shizuo's spine arched, pressing himself onto the informant as they came simultaneously. For a few blissful seconds both men saw heaven, their minds retreating from the explosions and fireworks into a gentle and murky haze as they both began to come down from their highs, Izaya pulling out of Shizuo as they did.

"You're a dick, you know that right?" Shizuo grumbled softly.  
"Why yes Shizu-chan, I do have a dick, and I recall you liking it a lot~" Izaya smirked as he lay down beside the other.  
"Fucking me while I was asleep… you wanna get laid so bad you can wake me up you idiot…" Shizuo muttered, though there was no real anger or irritation in his voice.  
"I know Shizu-chan~, you were having a wet dream though, so I thought I would join in~" Izaya nipped at the blonde's neck once more, an affectionate gesture which resulted in a pale blush creeping onto Shizuo's cheeks once more.

"You were part of it… idiot…" The embarrassment in Shizuo's voice was too cute for words and the informant nuzzled Shizuo's neck happily now, his arms wrapping around the others body to hold him close.  
"I know Shizu-chan~, I know~"


End file.
